Last to Know
by kittyxninjax
Summary: Set five years after the game. It had been two years since Ryuji had last seen Akira. Feeling as if they have grown apart, Ryuji is dreading this party put together by Ann. It's bound to be awkward and he knows it. (akira x ryuji)


A/N: Hi! Enjoy this little ficlet. If there's any interest I may continue this series as I have ideas (: It depends if there's any demand, haha. I just love this pairing and thought I would write a little something for them!

* * *

It had been Ann's idea. Apparently, he was on a business trip and she suggested that they throw a welcome back party. Of course, he would take off after the weekend, like he had done in the past. Ryuji couldn't recall the last time he was here to be honest, was it two years ago? It was something like that. Sure, they texted but it wasn't the same. Five years had come and gone, they were all adults now. It was bound to happen, they all had their own separate lives. That didn't stop Ann from bugging him from time to time or Makoto showing up at his apartment on her time off to check up on him, he figured it was a request from his blonde friend. It was a rarity for them all to be together, it would be the first time in a long, long time. The last time was when Akira was there, that was when he first noticed it. The change in him was subtle but there was something off, namely the way he spoke it him. It was as if he had done something wrong. To be honest, he probably had, as he was never great at keeping his mouth shut.

It pained him that he hadn't been close to him lately, he didn't really have anyone else. He only had Ann and the others, which was fine. That was all he needed, or so he had told himself. Tossing a few wrappers in the trash, he landed back on the couch.

ANN: Remember, the party's at your place so you better tidy up.

RYUJI: Remind me again why does it have to be mine?

ANN: Just because!

FUTABA: Yeah, you better hurry up! Only five hours.

FUTABA: Help him, Inari.

YUSUKE: Why does it have to be me?

The blond sighed as he put away his phone. Eyes glanced around the apartment, which wasn't as cluttered as usual. It was typical of them to make that assumption, that he was a complete slob. He wasn't, he just…forgot to clean sometimes. Leaning his head back, he sighed.

Two years…. had he changed even more since then?

* * *

As Futaba and Yusuke entered, Ryuji started to take out the bottles of beer.

"Wow, it's really clean! I can't believe you did all this in five hours." The redhead beamed as she took a seat on the floor.

"For your information, it was already clean."

"Since when?" Makoto was standing by the kitchen counter, giving him a look that always terrified him.

"Since Ann told me he was coming over." He shrugged, taking a beer from the counter.

At the corner of his eye he caught it, the look that Futaba gave Yusuke. He brushed it off as he went to sit on the couch beside Haru, who seemingly saw it too. He didn't get it…

"When are they arriving anyway?" Yusuke asked as Ryuji shrugged once more.

"Dunno, ten more minutes?"

She had just text him, saying they were on their way. Soon.

The room was fairly quiet, apart from the quiet chatter and sound of glass hitting the coffee table. No coasters, he didn't have any. A simple sigh left his lips as he sank against the couch cushion. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't. Everyone was eagerly awaiting to see him again, Ryuji could tell that much. The silence was unusual for the Phantom Thieves, then again it had been a long time since they had all had gathered in one place at the same time.

Eyes closed just for a second, he soon heard the soft nudge of the door against the doorframe. Then came the not-so-soft shrieks of his fellow friends as they suddenly sprang to life.

"Akira it's been too long." Yusuke spoke first as Futaba had managed to curl herself around the man of the hour.

"Give him some room, geez." Ann shook her head as he just laughed.

"It's fine, it's good to be with you guys again."

"Where's Mona?" Ryuji wondered out loud, his eyes searching out for the annoying cat.

"Oh. he's at Leblanc. He didn't want to interrupt us, for some reason." Akira shrugged.

The rush of voices came again, as he looked up and caught Ann's gaze.

"What?" He mouthed as she just shook her head.

"Hey." He looked towards Akira although didn't move from his seat.

"Hey…"

Ann scoffed and walked towards the blond.

"Get up, you're the host so act like one!"

"So demanding." He muttered to himself as he stood beside Akira.

"So uh…you're here on business, yeah?"

"Mhm, just for the weekend."

"God this is painful" Futaba mumbled, as Ryuji shot her a look.

"Oh come on you guys, cheer up." Ann smiled as she linked Ryuji's arm around the other's shoulder.

"Yeah, this is a party. Sorry, I'm just tired." Ryuji shrugged his arm away, bad excuse but it was all he could say.

Already he moved toward the kitchen and came back with a beer for his friend.

"Drink up, dude. You deserve it." a small smile left the others lips as the rest of their friends looked on.

"Okay…so let's get the party started." Ann flipped on the music as Ryuji sat back down, letting the other's talk to _him._

He didn't try to diffuse the awkward situation. For starters, he had no idea why things were like that between them now. It was hard to remember what he had done, because of course it had to be him. It always was.

The night went on as expected, his apartment was filled with noise and friendly conversation. it hadn't been that way in a long time and in a way, he kind of missed it. he sat by himself for the majority of the evening, quietly drinking. Of course he wanted to go up to him, but he didn't know where to start. He couldn't just ask why he was acting weird with him, that surely wouldn't help things. Instead, Ryuji was uncharacteristically quiet.

* * *

As the night went out, their friends started to filter out until only three of them were left.

Ryuji watched as Akira went to presumably, the bathroom, which left just Ann in the room with him.

Without warning, she grabbed the scuff of his shirt.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

"What? I didn't do anything!" He protested, his eyes wide.

"Exactly! You're doing nothing, you're ignoring him."

"Ignoring?" Ryuji asked innocently as he managed to free his shirt…and his neck.

"Don't even. You know who I mean. Seriously, what's going on with you two?"

Silence followed.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind, Ryuji. Something's going on. Why don't you just talk to him?"

His friend's persistence didn't bode well with him. It wasn't that easy, right?

"I…" He started just as Akira re-entered into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Ann brushed it off, dramatically and over the top as usual. She never was a good actress.

"Look at the time, I should get going! She grabbed her coat, before looking back towards them.

"Yeah, I should get going…" Akira started before Ann cut him off.

"Hey why don't you stay here? I'm sure Ryuji wouldn't mind, right?" He caught that glare. He sighed.

"Yeah it's no problem. You know where the guest room is right?"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, as he saw his blonde friend head towards the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Later" He sighed as he held the door open for her.

"You better talk to him or I'll kill you." She whispered as he groaned.

"Okay, Bye!" She smiled, as if she hadn't just threatened him. Why did she have to be so mean to him and not everyone else? He never did understand that.

He wished she didn't have to meddle. It was already a very awkward situation, he couldn't make conversation with his best friend. It shouldn't have been this difficult, but it was.

Ugh.

"Ryuji?"

He froze, looking back towards his raven-haired friend.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay. You've been acting weird today…"

Crap, he noticed.

"Uh…I'm fine, don't worry about it."

 _You can talk._

The silence continued as he walked towards the kitchen to grab yet another beer.

"No, there's something wrong."

Ryuji froze. "No, there isn't. I'm happy to see you, I'm just tired, okay?" His response was harsh, he couldn't help it. although it definitely wasn't his intention.

"You're not. You've been ignoring me all night…"

Why did he have to be so perceptive? Or had it been that obvious? He figured it probably was, he was never great at hiding his feelings.

"Yeah well, you've been ignoring me for two years." He didn't mean for it to come out just like that, but it just blurted out. No way to recover, he gulped back his beer. Fuck.

"What?" The dumbfounded look on his friend's face was something he didn't see often. With liquid courage, he couldn't hold back anymore. It just kept coming out.

"I'm not stupid, you've been weird with me since the last time you visited. And you didn't even call me! You called Ann! Like what the hell?"

"Ryuji.."

"You started it, you made this weird, not me!" There, he couldn't take it back.

"Look, it's not what you…" Akira started as Ryuji shook his head.

"Then what is it? Why were you such a jerk to me?"

"It's…nevermind. It doesn't matter." He looked hurt. Crap.

"Akira, sorry, I didn't mean…You're not gonna leave right now?" Panic. What the hell did he just do? He made everything worse…typical.

Pathetic.

"No, it's fine. I should just sleep." He was quiet as he approached the spare room. All the blond could do was nod.

The door shut closed and he found himself sinking to his knees.

This was all his fault. Again. He shouldn't of brought it up.

Pathetic.

Eventually, he got back up, helping himself to yet more beer until there wasn't any left. he wasn't sure how long it had been since Akira went to bed, an hour, two? He wasn't sure anymore, as time became to blur. He was well aware that he was less than sober, as judged by his inability to stay upright. The last bottle crashed out of his hand, making an audible noise as it smashed.

"Shit." He cursed as he fell to the floor, trying to pick up the pieces. The door from the opposite room swung open, his eyes meeting the other's.

"Sorry, I made a mess."

"You should sleep it off. I can clean it up." Akira shrugged, already crouched down beside him.

"No, you're the guest." He half slurred.

"Ryuji, are you okay?"

Ah the golden question, one he couldn't answer truthfully.

"Yess.."

Eyebrows raised, he figured he wouldn't buy it.

"What I am! Why does no one believe me, goddamn it!" Frustrated, he stumbled upwards. In his drunken stupor, he fell backwards instead, landing on his bad leg. Luckily, it wasn't on the glass but it would probably hurt later.

With no words, he was already there helping him towards the couch.

"How much did you drink?"

The blond shrugged as he settled against the cushions. it wasn't how he imagined things would go. Ann would kill him, for sure.

"Hey Ryuji?"

"Yeah?" He looked at his friend, a blanket placed on top of him suddenly. He grabbed at it, yawning.

"I'm sorry, I should have just told you…"

"Tell me what?" In that moment, he had almost forgotten why he had drank so much in the first place. To forget, funnily enough.

"Why I was so…you know." Akira sat beside him, as he moved a little.

"Don't worry, it's all my fault, I know." Ryuji yawned again.

"It's not, it's my problem."

"Sure it is, I'm such a screw up."

"You're not." He shook his head, although it wasn't something he could believe himself.

"Yeah I am. I made things weird between us. I dunno why. Damn, you're so perfect."

"I'm not…"Akira sighed.

"You gotta be kidding me, sure you are!" Ryuji smiled.

"I think that's the alcohol talking…"

"No, I'm serious. I like you a lot." He wasn't exaggerating.

"As a friend?" He couldn't tell for sure, btu he swore he saw his friend's expression change.

"No, you know what I mean!" Ryuji chuckled, it was hard to keep it to himself, especially when he was drunk. He didn't have much of a filter when he was sober, nevermind when wasted.

He saw his friend pause as silence soon followed. "Get some sleep." He saw him smile, as he left the living room, the door closing again. as his own eyes closed, he thought he heard him say something but he couldn't be sure.

 _I should have told you._

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the curtains and he immediately groaned. He rubbed his forehead, as it throbbed. Only fragments of the previous night were coming back to him but already he was regretting his decisions. He remembered what he said to him, he shouldn't have brought that up. now things were bound to be awkward, great. He slowly sat up, the pain hitting him. Just what the hell happened…

 _Ugh._

"You're awake." That voice, he looked around and saw him there. That's right, he recalled him staying over. A mug of coffee was placed in his hands.

"Here." Ryuji wrinkled his nose.

"You know I don't drink this stuff, right?"

Akira laughed. "It will help your hangover, trust me." That smile, he couldn't argue with that.

Cautiously, he took a sip. The bitter taste made him screw up his face for a second, as his friend chuckled.

"It's not that bad. You feeling better?"

Ryuji shrugged. "My head still hurts. Shit, I'm sorry." It was to forget the things he had said. Although he couldn't recall everything, much to his dismay. His memory was still rather shoddy.

"For?"

"Being a grade-a jerk. I didn't mean it." He really didn't.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Why did he have to be so agreeable?

He glanced to the side, expecting to see a mess of glass all over the floor.

"I cleaned it up, like I said." That smile, fuck.

"Damn Akira, why are you so perfect." He sighed, rubbing his head again. His eyes glanced to his friend's, noting that he was quiet.

"Did I say something? I'm screwing up so bad this weekend I'm sorry!" He apologised.

"No, it's not that." He shook his head.

Frowning, he tried to recall everything that happened. "Did I do anything last night? I can't remember everything. I'm sorry dude."

"It's fine. It's just I should have told you…"

That line, he remembered that.

"Tell me what?" Suddenly, he was curious.

"About what happened two years ago. It's really pathetic though…" His friend looked away, now sat beside him on the couch.

"Dude, it can't be that bad. I'm the king of pathetic, trust me." A nervous laugh followed, that often followed his voices of insecurity.

"You're not, you shouldn't say that…" Akira frowned. "It's my fault, I don't why I didn't tell you. It's just it's a hard thing to admit."

"Admit what?" Ryuji sat up, confused.

"I was jealous."

"Huh, jealous? Of what?" Okay, he was even more confused.

"I think you know why…" He looked away, as he tried to remember.

Two years ago…

"Uh…I don't get it."

Akira chuckled. "Sorry, I know it was a long time ago but back then you were dating…"

Then it clicked. Oh. "You mean Ann? Dude, it barely lasted a month. Wait…why were you jealous?"

"Now you know why it's stupid." His cheeks flushed a pale shade of red.

"Hold on a sec, you were jealous of Ann?" Wait…what the hell did this mean?

He nodded. "Mhm. Now do you get it?"

Shit. His head throbbed more.

"Why didn't you say anything…" Was all the blond could say.

"I dunno, I guess it's because I thought you were in love with her. And she broke up with you. I thought you were upset because of that." He shrugged.

Ryuji laughed, bad timing but he couldn't help it. "You really are stupid, Akira. Yeah, we did date but only because when you left…I was lonely." The truth was hard to admit, but it was pouring out without warning.

"Something was missing so we thought we would give it a shot. Obviously, it didn't work out because it wasn't what was missing." He bit his lip, staring at his friend, who was now silent.

"I'm an idiot too. I should have said something."

"So, what you said last night was true?" He asked.

"I knew it, I said something embarrassing, did I?"

"Not really. You said…" He started before Ryuji cut him off.

"I like you, a lot." There.

"Yeah, that." He grinned.

Ryuji shook his head. "Oh god, I'm sorry for last night. And you have to leave…and.."

He froze, as hands cupped his face. Dark eyes stared back at his.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What about your business?"

"I already made the deal before I came here…I'm moving to Tokyo, seating up a shop in Shibuya." Akira smiled, albeit sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me?"

Akira snorted.

"Sorry. I wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me."

He couldn't be further from the truth.

A light smile left Ryuji's lips as he leaned forward. His lips lightly grazed the other's.

"I'm not."

The air was still, his head still a jumble of thoughts as the opened door caused him to startle.

"I forgot my…"

They both looked at her.

"Oh, you guys made up!"

Then they noticed it, the small creature beside Ann's feet.

 _That damned cat…_


End file.
